Darker Than The Night Sky
by Red-Damascus-Steel
Summary: To not have love is one thing, to have it and not know it is another. Rated T 'cause of a little smoochin' and it's boy/boy aka yaoi. One shot.


**A/N: This is just a one shot to get me by, I've been a little sad lately and I just need to vent it out.**

**This doesn't really have any couples, but there is a little Link/Dark in there. It's a one shot, my first one. Link is feeling all lonely and someone comes and makes that change. Slight yaoi, just kissing. I'm trying this in the "I, me, my" perspective.**

**I do not own Legend of Zelda. I think that'd be pretty obvious otherwise Dark would be a playable character and him and Link would be partners, both ways :P**

_Italics _**are thoughts **_**Bold Italics **_**will be text messages and blah, you should know the rest.**

**Onward!**

**Darker Than The Night Sky**

I let out a long huff, watching the white air form from the cold temperature. My friends have been either insanely busy or suffocating with something important. I was sitting on the park bench, having sat there pretty much all day. The roaring laughter of children eventually having faded, giggles and chuckles of passing teens echoed in my mind. I sunk lower on the bench. _I miss having company…_ I sighed, pulling my green jacket tighter around me when a cold breeze brushed my face. My blonde hair waved in the wind, my blue eyes wandering the forest around me. I looked up towards the sky, the stars shining brightly made me smile.

"Mommy, is that man homeless?" A little girl walked past me with her mother, obviously not caring that I heard.

"Hush, not so loud, probably," the woman dragged her kid along. The young girl was giggling like an evil little china doll, it kind of scared me.

I stood agape. I shook my head and gripped my hair frustratingly. "Goddesses, where are my friends when I need them?" I sighed and let my head fall back. "I just got dissed by a five year old…" I adjusted my green scarf and hat, quickly stuffing my hands in my pocket before the cold could numb them.

"I'm such a loser… even a little girl could point it out…" I frowned. "Saria was too busy, Lilia, Rusl, Colin, my four cousins, Zel, Sheik, they're all busy!"

People that happened to past me, the teen clad in green, just gave me awkward looks. It's not all the time you see someone yelling at air in the park. "There's no real point in being here…" I stood up but gasped. My eye twitched in agitation. A hand decided to ever so nicely grope my butt. I'm being molested. Again. _Lovely… _

I swiftly turned in the cold night air, "Listen, buddy, I don't know why you think you can get all chummy with…me…" The man before me chuckled and pushed me back onto the bench. He was dressed in all black with pale skin.

"Chummy, huh?" His red eyes glimmered with humor. "Sorry, Link, you were open and I had to violate you."

I blushed and turned away. "What are you doing here, Dark?" I looked around, glancing at any tree to keep away from his fiery red eyes. "I'm not supposed to be seen with you…"

"Aw, you want me to leave?" He sat down next me, pressing into me. "Just a while ago you were screaming for company…"

"S-shut up, leave me alone…" I blushed and slid away from him, slightly missing the body heat soon after.

"You're going to really stop talking to me just because your parents said to?"

I looked up at him, seeing the serious look in them. "Dark… it can't work out…" I rubbed the back of my neck and looked at him solemnly. "I'm sorry but you're too old for me."

"I don't look too old for you," Dark replied earnestly.

"That's not the point…" I laughed nervously. "It just can't work out; we can still be friends…"

"Is that how you feel?"

_Is that how I feel?_

"I'm only doing what's right…"

"You're only doing what you're being told is right." Dark turned away, obviously irritated.

"You'd rather me get in deep trouble over you?" I glared at him, becoming annoyed myself. "I have other things that are more important."

"Ouch, I'm not important to you?" the other male looked deeply hurt.

_Of course you are._

"Not anymore, Dark," I looked down and stared into my lap. "It's over…"

"Link…"

"Yes?" my head shot up instinctively.

Dark pressed his lips to mine, deepening the kiss when I tried to protest. I couldn't move. I was stuck. I couldn't breathe. I couldn't think. Torrents of emotions flooded me; my mind went tumbling down the drain. He pulled away, licking his lips.

"I'll come back for you when you're older…" Dark stood up and walked away, his form blending with the shadows. He seemed darker than the night sky.

I touched my lips and blushed. _D-did he just? _I became redder than a tomato and smiled, butterflies fluttered in my stomach. _"I'll come back for you when you're older…" _I shivered. _He still loves me?_ I jumped when my phone began to vibrate nonstop.

**Text message: Saria**

_**Link what's up?**_

**Text message: Rusl**

_**Where r u? It's late, come home.**_

**Text message: Zelda**

_**Link, we should hang out sometime. I miss you and everyone, we should do a group thing, all of us should hang out. :D**_

**Text message: Sheik**

_**Dude! im free! lets hang out this weekend :]**_

**Text message: Lilia**

_**Linkkkkkkkk, how are ya? Sorry its been forevs since we talked :)**_

**Text message: Vio**

_**Come home already, uncle Rusl is annoying me.**_

**Text message: Green**

_**DUDE, Rusl is harassing me, GET HOME**_

**Text message: Red**

_**Come home please, u r wanted…**_

**Text message: Blue**

_**Get yer ass home!**_

**Text message: Colin**

_**Link, dad and mom want you home, please come home.**_

I chuckled as I skimmed through my messages. My hand became numb from the cold; I did my best to text back fast, but failed miserably.

**Reply: Colin, Vio, Red, Blue, Green, Rusl**

_**Have no fear; I'm on my way home now.**_

**Reply: Saria**

_**Nothing much, you?**_

**Reply: Lilia**

_**I know, it has been forever. I've been better than usual.**_

**Reply: Sheik**

_**This Saturday, let's see Paranormal Activity 3, I've been getting mixed reviews on it, I want to see it for myself to see if it really does suck or not.**_

**Reply: Zelda**

_**Sure thing, we should set up something next weekend.**_

I smiled, warmth emanating in my heart. I beamed as I walked down the cobbled stone path to exit the park. The sadness no longer swallowed me. A heart ache had been lifted, my mind is all jumbled but I feel great.

I feel loved.

**That's it! That's my one shot. That's my mushy little story for little Link. It doesn't have anything to do with SUA, just letting you know.**

**This story has to do with nothing, a happy story makes a happy me.**

**Just a little thing to make me feel a little better… Sorry it's so short.**

**Review if you like, it was mainly for my own enjoyment. **


End file.
